A latching unit is used to lock/release a mechanical system, for example, a mechanism formed by links and joints in a defined position or operating stage. A known application of latching units can be found in electromechanical drive units for contact systems of an electric circuit breaker (for example, use in low voltage, medium voltage and high voltage applications). These latching units should have high reliability, robustness towards shock and overload conditions, large temperature ranges, high repeatability with lowest possible response time scatter, short and adjustable reaction time and total mechanical operation time.
These specifications and operating conditions can result in complex, high quality and therefore costly system design based on electromechanical subsystems. If these units are designed to have low cost there can be compromises in quality and/or performance.
FR 2 434 472 A discloses a mechanical latch mechanism for a main drive unit used in a low voltage switching device.